


Trust相信

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 赫敏看着眼前这个为救自己而负伤的男人。他是食死徒，是背叛者，他杀了邓布利多——可是他刚刚救了她。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 1





	Trust相信

“Harry！我们不能分开！”Hermione尖叫，声音由于长时间的奔跑而嘶哑。 

“不Hermione！我来引开他们！”Harry吼回来，魔杖尖的亮光越来越远，直到看不清树丛中的身影。 

“Harry！”Hermione没有别的办法，“去三天前的地方！Petrificus Totalus！”她只能期望Harry听懂了她的暗语，来不及思考地甩出一个又一个咒语试图击退周围的食死徒。 

“哈！Potter的小智囊团！”一个令人厌恶的声音从兜帽下传来，“这不是我们美丽的小泥巴种吗？Crucio！” 

“Protego！”咒语挡住了大部分钻心咒的威力，Hermione感觉如同钝刀子划过脸颊一样，火辣辣的痛苦几乎要将她燃烧。她惊恐地看到又有两三个新加入的食死徒从前面围过来，她从未感到如此绝望。 

“Stupefy！Stupefy！”她狂乱地发射着咒语，奇迹般地击中了一个，正要抓紧时候幻影移形——  
一道红光向她射过来，她绝望地朝咒语发射的方向丢了个神峰无影，然而—— 

“呃——！” 

“Reducto！” 

Hermione眼睁睁看着粉身碎骨的咒语击中她然后弹了回去，她不敢相信地回头望了一眼，怎么回事？她疯狂地思考着，几乎听得到大脑在呼呼地运转——等等，那个被她用神峰无影击倒的声音——？ 

Hermione飞奔到灌木丛中，那里躺着一个浑身是血的戴着兜帽的身体，她不知哪来的勇气，一把扯下了他的面罩。 

Snape。 

“Oblivi——”没念完咒语，Hermione就直接拿走了他的魔杖，他虚弱的抓握几乎毫无抵抗力。四周的食死徒正在逼近，来不及细想，Hermione抓着Snape幻影移形了。 

啪！ 

Hermione带着她的伤者现形在迪安森林，一秒钟都没有耽搁，她立刻检查他有没有分体。万幸，他没有。 

“Snape教授？”她试探地叫道。 

他浑身是血，身体抽搐了一下作为回答。 

Hermione呆呆地看着，头一次觉得脑子不够用。她的脸颊还在刺痛，血顺着颧骨淌下来滴在手背上，她的左腿被灌木丛割开了，翻卷的牛仔布浸泡着泥巴和血水。但她什么处理都没做。 

Snape。毫无疑问那个无声的铁甲咒是他发射的，否则她不会躲过下一秒向她袭来的粉身碎骨。可是——可是——Merlin’s Beard！这是Snape！是那个杀了Dumbledore的人！他保护了她？！ 

……而自己用他发明的咒语把他打成了现在这个样子。 

Hermione不明白自己为什么还留在这里，她本应该去三天前他们呆的那家麻瓜宾馆去找他——在幻影移形前的最后几秒她终于听到了一声微弱的爆响，她祈祷是Harry成功地幻影移形离开了。 

“Snape教授？”她又叫了一声，“我该怎么做？我是说……你的伤……？” 

Snape的眼皮动了一下，“Vulnera Sanentur。”声音微弱但清晰。 

Hermione迅速反应过来，开始用魔杖对着他的每一道伤口，口中吟唱破解咒。 

不知过了多久，Snape终于睁开了眼睛。Hermione立刻跳起来，警戒地攥住自己的魔杖和他的。Snape上上下下地打量着她和周围的环境，然后低声又说了句，“Dittany。” 

Hermione遵从了指示，打开她的串珠小包念了句白鲜飞来，把瓶子递到Snape面前。Snape微微别过脸，一丝不耐烦的神色划过眼睛，似乎对自己不得不说更多的话感到恼火。“自己用。” 

她这才发现自己有多狼狈：；裸露的手臂上到处是擦伤，头发可笑地勾在衣服扣子上，挡住了半张脸，一片树叶夹杂在其中在眼前晃动，更不用提她正滴着血和着泥的脸和大腿。她尴尬地转过身清理自己，只是大略地清理了比较严重的伤口，用了白鲜。至于其他的伤口和混乱，反正清理干净了也会再乱掉，Hermione想。 

她再次走近躺在地上的Snape，警觉而胆怯。“Snape教授？”她试探地伸出手。 

“我来。”Snape朝瓶子伸出手。Hermione把白鲜递到他手里，看着他慢慢上药，挣扎着坐起来，然后再次站得远远地，手里攥着两根魔杖，都指着他。 

Snape皱眉。“用用你的脑子，Granger，在你发问之前。” 

一句话让Hermione仿佛回到了一年级，她坐在他的地下教室了，右手刚要伸向天花板，向他提出一连串问题。Hermione涨红了脸。 

毫无疑问他救了她。但是为什么？他是那个杀了邓布利多的人！他欺骗了所有的人——等等，他欺骗了所有的人……Hermione玩味着这句话，他是吗？她想起了Ginny去偷Gryffindor的宝剑却只被罚跟Hagrid劳动，想起了Phineas说他造了把假的宝剑……难道他真的……？ 

“教授？”Hermione垂下魔杖，“现在该做什么？” 

Snape挑眉，尽管很快就被脸部伤口牵拉得痛吸一口气。“把我的魔杖还给我，然后让我对你一忘皆空。” 

“什么！”Hermione跳起来，“你很清楚我是个有力量的女巫！你不可能指望空手夺到你的魔杖！” 

Snape再次叹气，手肘支撑着上身，头向后仰去。“我不会抢来我的魔杖。你会把它还给我，如果你有人们评价的一半聪明的话。再一次，Granger，用用你的脑子，如果我们不马上各自回到各自的位置去会是什么后果。” 

Hermione犹豫了。她依然惧怕这个穿着食死徒袍子的人，她想问他到底是不是她们这边的，是不是一直在保护她们，可她知道自己问了也是白问，Snape绝不会回答。但她不否认Snape说的对，她必须马上回去跟Harry会合，Ron已经离开了，Harry不能失去她，更不用说他们的必需品都在她的小包里，Harry现在肯定在无比担心她…… 

“要么给我魔杖，要么像对待其他食死徒一样把我处理掉，Granger。”Snape再次躺下，认命般地瞪着夜空。 

Hermione咬着嘴唇让走近慢慢走近Snape，跪在他身侧，颤抖的手将他的魔杖递还给他。她看到那只瘦骨嶙峋的手抬起来覆上了她的，冰冷的手指包住她的手背，轻握，然后抽走了他的魔杖。 

四目相对，她听到一个词从Snape薄薄的唇间吐出，“Trust Me。” 

Hermione扶着Snape站起来，默默站在一旁看着他清理袍子和身上的伤口等最后一系列动作，然后走向她，魔杖举到她眼前。 

“我将修改你的记忆，你只会记得自己击倒了几个食死徒后幻影移形到这里，处理好伤口后就去找Potter。”Snape平静地陈述。 

“那你呢，先生？” 

“你不需要知道。”Snape说，看到她的表情后勉强补充了一句，“我自有解释。” 

她点点头，“那么请吧。”她闭上眼。 

Snape反而迟迟没有念动咒语。Hermione睁开眼，“怎么？” 

“谢谢你，Hermione。自己小心。” 

她眼窝发热，几乎说不出话来。最后点点头，“I Trust You。” 

“Obliviate！”


End file.
